


The illusion of peace

by SerenaMLupin



Series: Momentos Shega [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: A James no le gusta la paz ilusioria en la que vive la Ciudadela, y cree que a Shepard tampoco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Situado durante la primera conversación que tienen James y Shepard en la Ciudadela, tras Marte.

James observaba los coches lanzadera pasar por delante de sus ojos frente a los cristales del Presidium. Todo estaba tan tranquilo en aquel lugar, con su impoluta burocracia intacta, que parecía que la guerra era de verdad un cuento. Que los segadores no eran más que un chisme inventado por Shepard para que los humanos se hicieran con el poder. Cerró los ojos y flexionó los puños. Imágenes de la Tierra en llamas invadieron su mente. Aún podía sentir el olor a destrucción y a muerte, escuchar los gritos de socorro, el ensordecedor rugido de los segadores… Abrió los ojos, asqueado. El Presidium le asqueaba, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero la Tierra no lo estaba.

La sangre le quemaba por dentro. Tendría que haberse quedado a luchar, haber muerto para salvar su planeta, y sin embargo ahora sabía cuál era su lugar. Un soldado más luchando a los pies de los segadores no supondría una diferencia; pero un soldado más junto a Shepard, ayudándola a cumplir su misión, sí. Marte le había hecho darse cuenta de que su lugar era junto a la comandante, aunque solo fuera para cubrirle las espaldas.

«Y menudas espaldas», pensó apreciativamente. El pensamiento extraviado le dio escalofríos. No era la primera vez que le sucedía: ya en Vancouver, cuando había tenido que hacer de guardaespaldas y niñero, James se había fijado en la comandante. Pero verla luchar era una experiencia totalmente diferente. Solo había podido disfrutar de la visión de la comandante en armadura, barriendo el terreno con mirada fiera, durante unos minutos; pero la imagen se le había quedado grabada a fuego en la retina.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio llegar a Shepard. Su caminar era pesado. Liara ya le había advertido que el consejo no había querido ayudar a la causa, por lo que James se tragó sus bromas habituales.

—Hey, comandante –saludó. Shepard suspiró al llegar a su lado—. Liara me ha dicho que el consejo no está interesado en ayudarnos.

—Algo así —. Parecía que Shepard no tenía ganas de hablar, pero su presencia invitó a James a dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Mira esto: aquí no hay guerra. La gente murmura sobre ello, pero no se lo creen.

Tampoco podía culpar a los alienígenas por no querer creer la cruda realidad que les venía encima. Quizás ellos preferían vivir en una paz ilusoria, pero él no. Él prefería la verdad, por dura que esta fuera. Se despidió de Shepard invitándola a unirse a él en los bajos fondos, donde la gente era consciente de la situación, y algo le decía que vería por allí a su comandante. Shepard, como él, prefería morir en la mierda antes que vivir una ilusión.


End file.
